


Cary's First Crawl

by orphan_account



Series: Tomlinson's Through the Ages [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis watch Cary crawl for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cary's First Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. New part will be up tomorrow. PS; this series can be read separately, you don't have to read the previous ones to understand each part. There's a reason why it's a series and not a whole fanfic.

Harry places Cary on her stomach on the floor and watches as she wheezes and puffs, lifting her head up with wobbly movements. Cary squeals, pushing herself up with her arms. Her movements are shaky and her legs aren't quite strong enough to help her up but she's getting the hang of learning to crawl.

Harry reaches over and picks up her legs so that she's in a crawling position and then scoots back so there's enough distance between him and Cary. Her head is wobbly and Harry fears she might fall over but she surprises him by looking up at him. She smiles and giggles.

"Okay, Cary, come here," Harry says, and Cary still doesn't understand so she stays where she is, her legs quivering. "Cary, come here," Harry pats his thighs and makes a "come here" motion with his hands. Cary gets the gist and attempts to lift her hand, until she tumbles over with Harry gasping as she giggles, unhurt. Harry's heart stops beating rapidly and he regains full control again so he repositions Cary.

Just as he's about to call for Cary, the front door opens. Louis is back from the shop. "Ok, come here," Harry coos, doing the same motions as before. Harry hears Louis take off his coat and putting his shoes on the rack, but his eyes are on Cary as she wobbles and drools. Louis comes into the room rather quickly, looking hysterical as he asks "Did she do it?!"

Harry shakes his head no, "But she can lift her head up higher," He adds. Louis coos at Cary, crouching down to the floor behind her. Harry and Louis connect eyes and Harry feels as if he's 16 again and meeting Louis for the first time. It's insane because that's not the case; they're in a relationship together and have been for almost five years and they have a child together. So much as happened but Harry still gets the same old feeling and he's happy that his adoration and love for Louis replenishes every time Louis looks at him that way.

"Cary, come here," Harry says, tearing his gaze away from Louis' vibrant blue eyes. Cary wheezes but attempts to move forward until she collapses again. "Aw, poor baby," Louis mutters, lifting her up again. Cary is frustrated and begins to whine, her arms wobbling more than usual. "Did daddy wear you out?" Louis teases, patting Cary's back encouragingly as Harry huffs.

It's when they didn't expect it to happen that it actually happens; Cary picks up her hand and moves forward with three crawls until she tumbles down with a shriek. Louis is in shock and Harry almost missed it but he's so glad he seen Cary's first crawl. His heart leaps with joy.

"You did it! You crawled!" Harry says, picking up Cary and kissing her face. Cary's frustration leaves immediately and she giggles and nuzzles into Harry's face. Louis is next to them in an instant, cheering for Cary and he kisses her cheek. Harry feels Louis slide his arm around his waist and hand rest on his hip as Louis' other hand is being held tightly in Cary's grip.

"You did so well, I'm so happy." Louis said, squeezing Harry and Cary in a three way hug. Harry was happy, too.


End file.
